Torchwood Jack and Gwen
by fancyrubydionna
Summary: This is a short fic I wrote about Jack and Gwen from Torchwood. Um... please leave a review! Rated M for MINT
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen

"Gwen!" Jack shouted as the man who stood in front of him flung her across the floor with a swift movement of his arm. She thumped against the hard, brick wall and crumpled to the ground.

(Earlier on that day)

"We've got something" Toshiko Sato said without looking up from her scanner.

"Its about 6 miles away. In a remote village of the M4. It's showing high blood pressure, so it definitely came through the Rift."

"I'll start the SUV" Ianto Jones called from the Main Desk.

"I'll call Jack." Gwen said, climbing up the metal stairs to Jacks office.

"And I'll," Tosh stared before she realized know one had stayed to listen. She placed the, rather weird looking scanner on the desk before reaching under it to get the 'Gadgets case'. She'd never noticed that the scanner looked unusually freaky. It was grey with deep, vertical, uneven, maroon lines doing up the side. The lines were all different widths and all met at the top of the scanner where the orange bulb was. Jack had found it in a Subway after they had lost pursuit of a green, slimy fugitive. Tosh thought about her boss often. He rescued her from her prison and yet she knew nothing about him. He employed her after hearing what she could do and she had been the 'Mechanics of Torchwood' as Jack described her. She felt somewhat pleased by this title but was also insulted. She had often seen him kiss other women (and many other men) but had never questioned him or thought him distrustful. He was flirtatious yet strong. Kind yet serious. He looked at other women and men like they were no one. Only there for his own enjoyment. He did not have any real feelings for these one night stands. But the way he looks at Gwen, her collogue. He looks at her adoringly. Like he was fire and she was ice. Touch her and she'd melt. He treated Gwen the same as he treated everyone else but there was something about his tone. Calm and soothing. Once, after a mission involving Gwen's husband, Rhys, Gwen had kissed Rhys passionately and the look on Jacks face. It was one Tosh thought she would never forget. She did not need one of Torchwoods devices to see what was going through Jacks head then. It was a look of pain and anger, of sorrow and jealousy, But also kind and thoughtful. There have been less times Jack had kissed Gwen then he had anyone else. Not many, but the kisses he had, were the most meaningful kisses Tosh had seen coming from Captain Jack Harkness.

"Right, what's our status?" Jacks said, snapping Toshiko out of her daydream. He came thundering down the staircase, grabbing his Greatcoat as he went and paused as Toshiko's station, pulling it on.

"Um Ianto is starting the SUV and I'm getting the gadgets" Toshiko replied, grabbing the rest of the blocky gadgets and placing them into the pacific slots carved out of the grey foam.

"Right, Tosh, finish getting your stuff then meet Ianto outside, check if he's got the deep tissue scanner. If he hasn't, it should probably be in glove compartment. And Gwen, come with me to the armoury and get the J6's. Then we'll all meet outside. Ok?"

"Right" Tosh answered, grabbing her case and heading for the entrance.

"Right" Gwen said, following Jack down the stairs to there fully stacked Armoury. Gwen had never really seen the Armoury. She imagined that it was like in the movies. Grey grilled walls with Heavy guns attached it. Following Jack down into the Hub, she wandered if he had any idea where he was going. She wouldn't have had the faintest clue without him. Even though Gwen's relationship with Rhys was on the rocks; Gwen didn't get the electrical surge through her body when she kissed him. But some how, when she kissed Jack, she almost saw stars. Even when he kissed her lightly on the cheek when he found out that she was engaged to Rhys. It felt like she had been struck by lightning. It was impossible to think of life without Jack Harkness. But through all of Gwen's dangerous, yet unbelievable adventures with Torchwood, there was one that she knew she would never, EVER forget. It was just after a mission that she had got a bit too… emotionally involved with and she and Jack were on top of a building somewhere. It was early in the morning and was as cold as hell, Jack saw that she was cold so he wrapped her in his coat and hugged her. They both stayed like that until sunrise and as they pulled away Jack kissed her, lightly but meaningfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gwen?" Jack said, looking into Gwen's face with concern.

"Oh. Sorry. I was miles away." Gwen said, gazing into the kind face of her boss.

"Well. Alright. But stay focused Gwen!" Jack said, curving his Index finger and putting it under her chin.

"I will" Gwen answered. Gwen Cooper. Born Welsh. Raised in North Cardiff, Joined the police force at 20 and joined Torchwood at 21. Jack thought of Gwen as the Soul of Torchwood. Jack was the Heart, Tosh was the Mechanics, Gwen was the Soul and Ianto was the Brains. Jack had never thought of Gwen as a collogue but as a friend. At that moment he remembered the drink he had with her when she had first arrived. He was telling her about Torchwood and its purpose. He remembered he said something funny and made Gwen laugh. It could have been his perfect white smile or his sense of humor but Jack knew it was something else. Something deeper. And when they had just met. Gwen followed him after she had seen what he did. He remembered when she confronted him and he pushed her away and ran. The next thing he remembered was being in Gwen arms and her saying 'It's alright. Everything's going be alright'. That was the first time Jack had been in the arms of a women. Plenty of times he had been in the arms of a man or he was holding a woman himself but never had he been cradled like that. And when she had, Jack could remember a noise. Crying. Considering he was almost unconscious, it must have been Gwen. Jack puzzled for ages after. Wondering why a girl would cry over a complete stranger. But only recently, Jack had found out. But he was too late to tell Gwen that. Rhys had already proposed. But what Gwen said after is what Jack thought about most. She said 'Well if know one else will have me'. It was if she had wanted to be with Jack. But Rhys got in there first.

"Theses or these?" Gwen said, holding identical guns but one being dark blue.

"Dark blue" Jack answered.

"Why that one?"

"I like blue" Jack answered. Gwen giggled.

"What?" Jack said, looking up from what he was doing.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"What?" Jack demanded. Grabbing Gwen from behind and tickling her until her giggles were loud laughs.

"Ha! P, plea… se. Ha ha! Gwen said, managing to escape from Jacks grip and turn to face him.

Jack stopped tickling her and they went quite.

"Don't stop." Gwen said. Jack and wrapped his arms around her. Gwen smiled back and put her head on his shoulder. Gwen pulled away but Jack grabbed her wrists.

"Jack…"

"Shhh" Jack said putting his finger on her lips before kissing her. The kiss was short but felt like a hundred years. Jack was the first to pull away.

"Gwen...I.." Jack began.

"Jack no. It's too late. You're too late"

"But.."

"No. I'm sorry." Gwen tried to walk away but Jacks hands weren't going to let her go.

"Well, can we just dream then?" Jacks said, almost pleading. Gwen didn't say anything but smiled and pulled Jack closer. Hugging Gwen made Jack feel that he belonged. Not in 1942. Not in the future or in the past. But now. Just Then, With her. It was almost like they were dancing. The only sound that could be heard was Jack crying. They stayed like that for what felt like and wish it was, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish I hadn't seen that

"I wish I hadn't seen that." Ianto said to himself. Toshiko sent him to see where Jack and Gwen had got to. He went down to the Armory only to find Jack snogging Gwen. Even though Jack had told him that it was over between him and Ianto weeks ago, Ianto still thought there was still something. Like when Jack smile at him. But with no teeth. Usually, if Jack doesn't use his teeth it means he means it as a pitiful smile or that he feels sorry for someone. Was it that? How stupid he felt! Knowing that Jack didn't love him. That he only had eyes for her. Was it because she was Welsh or that she was a woman? He had no idea.

"So?" Toshiko asked when he climbed into the SUV.

"There 'Busy' at the moment" Ianto answered through his gritted teeth.

"Busy? Oh." Toshiko said, now realizing what he meant.

"Yeah. Busy." Strapping himself into the car.

"Are you not driving?" Tosh asked, turning her head slightly to see him from the passenger seat.

"No. I'll let 'Jack' do that! And I'd sit in the back if I were you. I bet Gwen will sit there!" Ianto said.

Toshiko didn't know how to respond so stayed in her seat.

"We should be getting back" Gwen said, finally pulling away from Jack and heading for the door. "We're keeping them waiting"

"Gwen…" Jack said as he still held on to one of her hands after the other had broken free. Gwen smiled but continued out of the room, leaving Jack. Standing there. Alone.

"Right! Ianto put these in the trunk, Tosh, Start the engine and I need to see Jack again." Gwen said, handing the guns to Ianto and running back inside the building. Jack was in the Hub. Just standing still, leaning against Tosh's station looking up, as if there was something to look at.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack answered without turning to face Gwen.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said. This time, Jack looked at her. Her face was down so her features were hidden by her long, black hair. But Jack could tell she was crying. He got up, and held Gwen at arms length by her shoulders.

"It's alright." Jack said. His voice was soft and inviting, making Gwen look up. Jack wiped her tears away and held her face between his rough but gentle hands.

"What are we going to do with you eh?" He said, before smiling his perfect smile, and taking her in his arms.

"Right, the scanner says he's in that building" Toshiko reported from the passenger seat to Jack who was driving.

"He?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"He who?"

"You said 'He's' in that building'." Jack said.

"Sorry. It" Jack parked the SUV on the side of the, pretty much deserted road. It was fields. Just fields with a biggish barn in the middle. But you could here the sound from the M4. There was a gate leading into the field that has the Barn in. It looked pretty vandalized. People's names sprayed or scratched into the metal. And the brown, worn-down grass trail that lead to the barn didn't look that inviting either. If it had been raining the previous night then the team would have definitely need wellies.

"Will we be needing all of these guns?" Gwen called from the boot.

"Yep. But I'll stay with my Webber thanks Gwen." Jack said, winking at her when he thought know one was looking. But Ianto was. It pained him to see Jack wink at her the same way Jack did to him. Turning his head away from the past, he focused in the present. He climbed over the gate and walked up the path.

"Ianto! Don't go too far. We've got to wait for Gwen." Jack called from the SUV.

"Yeah. We've all got to wait for Gwen. Bitch, stealing my man. I am so gonna kill you." Ianto muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Door made a big creaking sound as Jack pushed it open

The Door made a big creaking sound as Jack pushed it open. It was dark and gloomy. It had a big ramp in the middle of the floor leading up to the second floor. Like there is in a parking block to help cars to get from each level.

"Right. Ianto, Tosh. Search this floor. Me and Gwen will cover the top." Jack instructed.

"Right" Tosh said, letting her scanner lead her.

"Ianto?" Jack said.

"What?"

"Right?"

"Right" Ianto grumbled. He felt like he was a child and Jack was telling him to say thank-you for something. Jack and Gwen ran up the ramp and disappeared into the second floor.

"Why am I never with Jack?" Ianto asked Tosh.

"I don't know. Its Jacks decision whose he's with" Toshiko answered, still walking with her head in the scanner.

"According to this, it should be right… Here!" Tosh said, drawing her eyes away from the device and looking at the floor.

"There's nothing here." Ianto said, looking over Toshiko's shoulder.

"I know. That means it's not on this level. Its on Jack and Gwens." Tosh said, looking up.

"Jack?" Gwen said, her gun raised just in case something was about to pounce on her.

"Yep?" Jack said, looking over his shoulder at Gwen.

"Jack.. I… I lo.." Gwen didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a Weevil poped up between them out of nowhere and…

"Gwen!" Jack shouted as the Weevil who stood in front of him flung her across the floor with a swift movement of his arm. She thumped against the hard, brick wall and crumpled to the ground.

"Oh god. That didn't sound good unless, Gwen tripped over something" Tosh said, Heading for the ramp but she was caught on something. She turned around to see Ianto holding her arm.

"Ianto. What are you doing? We have to help Jack and Gwen!" Tosh yelled.

"Quiet! I'm sorry Tosh. Its nothing against you it's just between me, Jack, and that bitch Gwen." Ianto replied.

"But…" Tosh started before she felt a gag going over her mouth and her hands were being bound.

"I really am sorry, Toshiko. But I have to do this. Hopefully Grant won't harm Jack to much. I only told him to hurt Gwen." Ianto said, tying the bound tighter with every word.

"Mmm?" Tosh mumbled through her gag.

"Oh Grant? He's the Drugged Weevil upstairs. You know the one who's fighting Jack. It's amazing. Inject a Weevil with heroine and he's as hyper as a dog on heat! Just hope that he hasn't done any permanent damage to Jack. I want him alive." Ianto said, picking up the bound in all places Toshiko and placed her behind the ramp and covered her with bails of hay.

"I'm sorry Tosh" Ianto said before blocking all of Tosh's light with the final hay bail.

"Ahh!" Jack shouted as the drooling, hyper looking Weevil launched at him. Jack tried to fire his Webber but the Weevil knocked it out of his hand. Jack made a attempt of grabbing his gun that was on the floor but the Weevil knocked him off his feet and launched on top of him. Out of the corner of Jacks eye, Jack could see Ianto at the top of the ramp.

"Ianto!" Jack managed to stutter over grappling with the Weevil. But instead of rushing to Jack to try help him, Ianto went over to a rather lifeless Gwen on the floor. Ianto crouched down and stroked a strand on loose hair away from Gwens face, before standing up and kicking her hard in the stomach about 3 times.

"NO!" Jack managed to say even though the Weevil was biting at Jack at every opportunity. Tears welled up in Jacks eyes as Ianto launched the last final kick to Gwen's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

"BANG" The sound of Jacks Webber going off into the Weevils stomach

"BANG" The sound of Jacks Webber going off into the Weevils stomach. Almost as soon as the Weevil went down, Jack rushed to Gwen's side.

"Gwen! Can you hear me? GWEN!!" Jack shouted, scooping Gwens head up and cradling her in his arms.

Toshiko wished Owen was here. She had heard all of what had happened upstairs and felt helpless. If Owen was here, he could have rescued her and helped Gwen. But Owen had picked a fine time to take leave. Tosh was almost about to give up, then she heard someone calling her name. Jack!

"M'm mm mmmm" Toshiko tried to say in her loudest muffle. Her noise must have been heard because there was a sudden light. And someone picking her up and removing her gag.

"Jack! It's Ianto he's..he's.." Tosh wouldn't finish the sentence when she saw Gwen, lying on a bail of hay, lengthways. Eyes closed and still. Tosh looked at Jack in horror.

"Is she. Is she dead?" Toshiko struggled to say. Jack looked at Gwen then at Tosh.

"No but close to it. God! Where is Owen when you need him?" Jack pretty much screamed.

"Right here. Now what seems to be the problem?" Owen said from the doorway.

"Owen! How did you get here so fast?" Jack said.

"Tosh called me. I was on the M4 back to Cardiff and the signal leaded here. Ah" Owen said, laying eyes on Gwen. He rushed over and inspected her.

"We need to get her to the Hub. The bruising on her stomach is quite serious and her breathings very uneven. Jack help me!" Owen said as he tried to lift Gwen.

"Owen, help Tosh. I'll carry her." Jack said and scooped up Gwen as if she was as light as a feather.

"Hang on Jack!" Owen said and pulled out something from his pocket and a sudden flash went off.

"That's one for the album!" Owen said and pocketed his camera.

"Owen can we just get Gwen back to the Hub?" Jack said and walked past Owen and out of the barn.

"How is she?" Jack asked Owen in Jacks office. Jack had been sitting at his desk for about 3 hours biting his nails about Gwen. With only Tosh's coffee to keep him awake, Jack was determined to stay awake.

"She's in a critical condition and the bleeding to her head has healed nicely. I've sedated her for the moment so I'd get some sleep. You haven't slept in ages." Owen reported.

"I'm not sleeping or eating or doing anything for that matter until Gwens alright." Jack said.

"Well you'll have a hell of a wait. Her records show that she won't be awake for about 5 hours yet. Um. What of Ianto?" Owen asked. Jack looked up.

"I.. I don't know. Fire him for one thing and we are not tracking him down until Gwens definitely alright." Jack said. Owen didn't really know what else to say so he left Jacks office. As soon as Jack heard the sound of the door closing, he covered his face with his hand and cried. How could Ianto do this to him? Jealousy? Anger? But why punish Gwen? It wasn't her fault. It was his. Or perhaps he didn't make the message clear. Maybe Ianto thought they were still together. Shit! That was it! Ianto thought that they were still together and when he saw us he must have thought Gwen must have stole Jack away from him! So for Jacks carelessness, the woman he loved had been hurt.

"Owen. Aren't you supposed to be looking after Gwen and not messing around on your laptop?" Toshiko said over Owens shoulder, making him jump.

"Gwens under heavy sedation and won't wake up for ages and if she does, the computer will tell me. And this is a picture not to be missed! So a little cropping here, and get a backdrop and put them together and hey-presto!" Owen said, showing Tosh his laptop which showed Jack rather heroically carrying Gwen in him arms like a princess (An unconscious princess). Standing in front of a fiery background. It looked like Jack was carrying Gwen out of a mass of fiery wreckage.

"Very Good Owen. That's one for the Album!" Toshiko commented.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack

"Jack?" A familiar voice said from Jacks doorway.

"Gwen? Oh my god Gwen! You're alright!" Jacks said, jumping up from his chair and picked up Gwen and hugged her. Tears of Joy and relief filled Jacks eyes and washed away the Tears of worry and depression.

"Ah! Jack!" Gwen cried and Jack put her down.

"What? What's wrong?" Jacks said holding her at arms length.

"Nothing. Just my back. Unless you've forgotten, I have just had over 30 wooden splinters removed from it. Oh! Come here you plonker!" Gwen said and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

"Alright Guys! Now Gwens up and moving we can hunt down Ianto. Tosh, any record?" Jacks said, walking down the metal stairs with Gwens hand in his.

"There's an extremely small signal at the bay. I took the liberty of putting a tracking device in his pocket when he first came here." Tosh said.

"How come he hasn't noticed it was there?" Owen asked.

"The pocket was a fake one." Tosh explained.

"Can we get back to the subject please?" Jack said.

"Yes. Course. He's must be in bay somewhere. Somewhere to the south." Tosh finished.

"Well than. Let's go!" Jack said, dragging Gwen out of entrance and out into the Cardiff Street.

"There! There he is!" Owen called.

"Park it quietly. If we come thundering up to him. He'll run." Gwen said.

"Yeah. If WE. Gwen, you're staying here." Jack instructed.

"Thanks Jack but this man nearly killed me. He might have a bomb in this car or something. Plus I'd feel much safer with you by my side." Gwen said.

"Aw! Alright. But stay by me! Ok?" Jack said, slowly turning off the engine and getting out.

"So, you found me?" Ianto said. "Gwen?! I mean… Gwen! Thank god you're alive!"

"Give it up Ianto! You tried to kill me and left me for dead!" Gwen screamed and tried to step forward to hit him but Jack extended his arm to stop her. Jack shook his head and Gwen retreated.

"Ha! Go on! DO exactly what your precious Jack says!" Ianto laughed. This time Jack stepped forward and successfully punched him off his feet! The Torchwood team stared to walk away.

"Bastard" Jack stopped walking and Gwen looked at him anxiously. He smiled his lovely, pearly white smile and reached for his belt. Suddenly, he swung around and shot Ianto with his Webber! Ianto dropped to the floor is searing pain. Than Jack turned around to join his team. He put his arm around Gwen's waist.

"Gwen?" Jack said.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"Yeah, me to" Gwen answered and kissed Captain Jack Harkness.


End file.
